


the undone and the divine

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, like... a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: And what is it, Lucifer, that you truly desire?





	the undone and the divine

_What is it that you desire?_

His answer is a litany, a never-ending hymn that falls from his lips and spills onto her skin. It’s the holiest of sacraments from the wickedest of lips, a candle flickering at the altar, a drink of wine in remembrance of _her._

In her he puts his faith; his baptism begotten in dark sheets and sweat-slick skin and the holy ghost of her breath against his lips. No, he was never a holy man, but then who was in the presence of divinity? 

He speaks in tongues, breathes prayers and rituals against her skin, the truth of his desire making a home inside of her. He wishes his sanctuary was lined with stained glass but will settle instead for the sunset that pours through the windows and lines everything with gold.

_And what is it, Lucifer, that you **truly** desire? _

His answer is a litany, a never-ending hymn that falls from his lips and spills onto her skin. It’s an ancient text in a modern language, Heaven sent and Earth born, a confession plucked from millennia of sin and set free by the grace of forgiveness in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to too much F+tM. Comments welcome.


End file.
